Professeur, Serpents, Ennemis Famille ?
by fumseck666
Summary: Nouvelle version d'Harry Potter, sa 5eme année. Harry entre en cinquième année à Poudlard, sa passion pour le dessin revient, Voldemort aussi. Mais il trouvera l'amour d'un père dont il avait désespérément besoin en la personne de Severus Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à JK Rowling, comme vous le savez bien. Je ne tire aucun profit avec l'écriture de cette histoire.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, cette histoire est une réécriture de ma propre fiction "**Harry Potter, sa 5eme année**". Si j'ai choisi de réécrire mon histoire c'est parce que quand je l'ai commencé, j'avais 13 ans (aujourd'hui j'en ai 17 et des poussières) et je n'ai plus la même vision des choses. Je me suis améliorée dans la compréhension des personnages, dans mon vocabulaire... et je pense qu'**une nouvelle version me redonnerait l'inspiration pour terminer cette fiction une fois pour toute**. Parce que je l'aime vraiment, cette histoire ! et que je ne veux pas non plus décevoir ceux qui attendent la suite depuis longtemps.

En plus, j'essaye aussi de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison possible car je sais que c'est très gênant. Quand je lis une de mes fics quelques mois après l'avoir écrit, je me dis "Bon sang, j'étais pompette quand j'ai écris, ou quoi ? C'est quoi toutes ces fautes d'orthographe ?" Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y en a plus, désolée. Un jour peut-être, je saurai comment trouver une bêta-reader.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Abandon et création.<strong>

Un jeune garçon maigre et triste s'était une nouvelle fois réfugié dans la Tour d'Astronomie de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce jeune garçon n'était pas un garçon ordinaire, c'était un sorcier. Et être un sorcier n'était pas la seule chose qui faisait de cet adolescent quelqu'un de peu ordinaire. En effet, c'était le Survivant, Harry Potter. Le petit garçon qui, il y a quatorze ans, avait défait le mage noir le plus craint du monde sorcier, Lord Voldemort.

Hélas, Voldemort était revenu quelques mois auparavant lors de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sa première victime avait été un ami d'Harry, Cédric Diggory. Ce que les cauchemars d'Harry ne manquaient pas de lui rappelait, malheureusement.

Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, ne s'apercevaient même pas de la détresse et de la culpabilité qui l'habitait. Ronald Weasley, surnommé Ron, était le sixième enfant d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur de sept enfants et Hermione Granger était une fille de moldus - personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques- et également la petite amie de Ron.

Harry s'approcha mécaniquement du bord de la tour et sortit son chevalet rétrécit de sa poche. Il empoigna alors son pinceau d'une main, sa palette de couleur de l'autre et dessina le magnifique coucher du soleil qui se reflétait sur le lac. Depuis tout petit, il adorait le dessin et la peinture, c'était son échappatoire quand la solitude de son enfance se faisait trop lourde. A la fin de la journée , il se faufilait dans la salle d'arts plastique de l'école et il peignait. Mais un jour, son professeur de l'époque l'y avait surpris. Au lieu d'écoper d'une sanction, Harry avait eu la surprise d'être invité à se servir de la salle sans se cacher. Naturellement, il en avait été très heureux et s'était empressé d'accepter.

Aujourd'hui la peinture était la dernière chose de stable dans sa vie qui allait de mal en pis ; Voldemort était revenu et le monde sorcier ne voulait pas croire cette terrible vérité car elle menaçait de les plonger à nouveau dans une guerre longue et douloureuse que personne n'avait envie de revivre. La Gazette du sorcier, contrôlée et censurée par le ministre Cornélius Fudge, s'était mise à le dénigrer, ainsi que Dumbledore qui affirmait lui aussi que Lord Voldemort était bien vivant.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, qui l'avait toujours soutenu par le passé, s'était mis à l'ignorer superbement. En effet, le vieux et vénérable directeur ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'année dernière, ce qui attristait beaucoup le jeune sorcier qui avait besoin plus que jamais du soutien d'un adulte. Même Sirius Black, son parrain, ne lui avait envoyé aucune lettre. Harry savait que Sirius était quelque part en mission pour Dumbledore mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'être profondément blessé du silence de son parrain. Sirius aurait compris sa peine et l'aurait soutenu.

Maussade, Harry termina sa peinture, rangea son matériel et s'en alla pour une sempiternelle nuit de cauchemars, de visions et de tortures qui ne manquait jamais de le réveiller, haletant et tremblant.

Une fois dans son lit, il poussa un soupir résigné. Fermant les yeux, il attendit que le sommeil l'emporte.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde,

Il semblerait que l'idée d'une nouvelle version vous plaise beaucoup, à en juger par ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (merci beaucoup^,^), mis dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes. Bien que beaucoup d'entre vous soient vraiment triste de l'arrêt de l'ancienne version !

ici donc le deuxième chapitre et mes réponses aux (superbes) reviews postées.

**The Daemon** : Salut, je suis contente que tu ais choisi de suivre cette nouvelle version. Moi aussi je ne voulais pas arrêter **Harry Potter, sa 5eme année **mais le syndrôme de la page fut plus puissant que ma bonne volonté, malheureusement ! Toutefois, avec cette nouvelle perspective, l'inspiration est revenue et j'ai déjà prévue quelques rebondissements pour les personnages et j'hésite entre deux fins.

Et désolée, pour l'instant, je ne prévois pas de donner un côté artistique à Harry dans une autre de mes fics.

**zorrinette78** : Harry n'a pas l'air super triste, il est super triste. Tout le monde l'abandonne pour vivre sa p'tite vie. Si ça peut te consoler, il va leur arriver deux-trois bricoles dans l'avenir ! Mais Dumbledore n'est pas méchant et Harry n'est pas "dark". Je le trouve -Harry- trop innocent, trop naïf même s'il va s'endurcir au côté des Serpentards.

**Selsynn** : Je suis contente que l'autre version te plaisait. Cette version devrait te plaire davantage car, tu as raison, j'ai grandi. J'ai compris que la vie n'était pas "tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil..." donc... Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Elfia** : Contente que tu apprécie ce début. Merci pour m'avoir proposé de corriger cette fiction. Mais j'ai fait la ploum entre toi et **La Ptite Coquine** et tu as perdu. Désolée. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu peux me prévenir si tu vois des fautes ! Vous ne serez pas trop de deux, de toute façon. Merci d'avance.

**Blackmoony83** : Merci. Je vais essayé de ne pas mettre trop de temps entre chaque publication tout en veillant à ne pas négliger mes autres fics.

**stormtrooper2** : Merci. Ravie de pouvoir retrouver un ancien compagnon de route !

**Fael-Jeni** & **Kitsuneko Elric**: Désolée mais j'espère que cette nouvelle version fera passer votre déception.

**Snapou Black** : Ouep, ça me donne envie de me taper la tête contre le mur, lol. Oui, le premier chapitre est fait pour rester sur votre faim et donc revenir pour le suivant. Je suis heureuse également que mon style te plaise.

**Celestin **: Zut, avec tous les messages super que je reçois je me sens coupable d'arrêter ma fic, maintenant. Merci, ta reviews est l'une des plus sympa que j'ai reçues.

_Appréciez !_

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemars et trouvaille.**

* * *

><p><em>« Tue l'autre<em>. _»_ _dit une voix froide._

_Peter Pettigrew pointa sa baguette sur Cedric._

_« Avada Kedavra_._ » _

_Harry ferma les yeux pour ne plus revoir le sort frapper son ami. A peine une seconde plus tard, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du corps de Cedric tombant à terre. Il serra les poings et rouvrit enfin les yeux, sachant d'avance ce qu'il trouverait. _

_Queudver avait disparu, Voldemort aussi. Mais Cedric était toujours là, lui, allongé sur le sol. Lentement, il se mit en position assise et tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor. _

_Harry écarquilla les yeux. _

_« Tu m'as tué. » dit le Poufsouffle, les yeux tristes._

_Harry secoua la tête avec véhémence, reculant aveuglément._

_« Non_. » _murmura t-il, épouvanté. _

_« J'avais des parents, des amis, une petite-amie. J'étais aimé._ _Tout le monde m'aimait_. _»_

_Il s'avança lentement vers Harry. La main de ce dernier se desserra. Sa baguette tomba à terre._

_« Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. » gémit le Gryffondor._

_« Etre désolé ne me ramènera pas, Harry. Tu es tellement égoïste, je suis mort et tu aspires au pardon. _»

_Il s'approcha plus près. Ses yeux exprimés toujours cette même bonté et cette même tristesse. Harry ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge._

_« Je suis désolé. » répéta t-il, en s'agrippant le torse rudement._

_« Avada Kedavra. » dit une voix lointaine._

_Un rayon vert se dirigea vers Cédric et le foudroya avec violence._

C'est à se moment là qu'Harry se réveilla brusquement. Portant une main à son coeur, Harry respira à grande goulée et ramena lentement ses jambes contre son torse, tentant de contrôler ses membres tremblants. Il posa la tête contre ses genoux et ferma étroitement les yeux. Mais les images qu'il venait de voir était gravées sur ses rétines, fermer les yeux ne faisait que raviver la couleur du rayon vert qui avait ôter la vie de Cedric.

Il ne pourrait plus se rendormir cette nuit, il le savait.

Posant prudemment un pied sur le sol pierreux, Harry constata que ses membres avaient pratiquement cessé de trembler. Il se leva. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement le réveil moldu de Dean Thomas qui luisait dans l'obscurité. Trois heures trente.

Il soupira.

Le petit-déjeuner était dans une éternité. Il s'habilla tout de même et descendit dans la salle commune.

_« J'avais des parents, des amis, une petite-amie. J'étais aimé._ _Tout le monde m'aimait_. _»_

D'un _Incendio _fatigué, il ralluma les flammes mourrantes dans la cheminée. Malgré lui, ses pensées revinrent vers son rêve. Parmi les visions et les souvenirs désagréables de ses aventures à Poudlard, le souvenir de la Troisième Tâche était fréquemment le sujet de ses cauchemars. Cela commençait toujours de la même façon. Pettigrew et Voldemort arrivaient. Cedric mourrait. Cedric se relevait. Puis, à partir de là, son inconscient parvenait toujours à trouver un scénario original pour le torturer.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Se mettant en position, il commença ses exercices quotidiens. Il avait découvert en première année qu'il faisait moins de cauchemars lorsqu'il était épuisé. En outre, ces exercices physiques l'empêchaient de trop s'attarder sur le contenu de ses cauchemars. Pompes, tractions, extentions et exercices en tout genre, tout y passa pendant plus d'une heure. Ensuite, endolori mais apaisé, il sortit de la Salle Commune.

Indécis sur sa destination, Harry erra sans but pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence presque religieux qui régnait dans le château oppresserait n'importe quel étudiant mais pas lui. Ce silence, il le trouvait réconfortant. La nuit, il n'avait pas à faire semblant que les murmures et les railleries ne l'atteignaient pas. Ou que l'ignorance dont faisait preuve Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Dumbledore à son égard lui était égal. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ne seraient jamais élus parents de l'année par la façon dont ils avaient traité Harry mais il pouvait au moins les remercier pour les leçons de vie qu'ils lui avait enseigné à la dure.

Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses étant l'une d'entre elles.

Cette cruelle leçon qu'il appliquait depuis treize ans avec les Dursley lui était bien utile aujourd'hui et Harry se félicitait d'exceller dans cet art. Mais combien de temps pourrait-il supporter seul d'être ostraciser et railler par l'ensemble de la communauté magique ?

A cette question, il ressentit une vague d'abattement. Ses vieilles insécurités d'enfance remontèrent à la surface. Pourquoi sa tante Petunia et son oncle Vernon ne l'aimaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait être ami avec lui ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il emmené loin des Dursley ? Pourquoi Madame Figg ne le gardait-elle pas avec elle alors qu'elle savait qu'il était malheureux chez sa tante ?

_« Etre désolé ne me ramènera pas, Harry. »_

Découragé, Harry grimpa dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir revenir au temps où trouver l'héritier de Serpentard était la chose la plus stupide qu'il est fait. En ce temps là, Ron et Hermione étaient à ses côtés, au moins.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre et soudain, il souhaita désespérément avoir une Pensine. Harry était tombé sur ce fascinant objet magique l'année précédente dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Une Pensine était un bassin en pierre dont les bords étaient gravés de runes. Dumbledore s'en servait lorsqu'il avait l'impression que trop de pensées ou de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cette impression il y a quelques mois encore, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Mais même si son envie de se décharger de ses pensées était grande, il n'avait pas de Pensine sous la main.

_« Tu m'as tué. »_

Harry frissonna.

Tout cela allait-il un jour s'arrêter ?

* * *

><p>Le professeur Rogue se trouvait lui aussi dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux du plus célèbre des châteaux de Grande Bretagne, en cette heure matinale. C'était devenu une routine depuis plus d'une décennie. Comme Harry Potter, il trouvait difficile d'avoir un sommeil réparateur avec toutes les choses terribles qu'il avait vécues et commises dans sa vie.<p>

Il avait eu une enfance -eh bien, n'ayons pas peur des mots- _merdique, _une adolescence tourmentée par un groupe d'élèves cruel et il avait passé les premières années de sa vie d'adulte dans les rangs du plus tordu des mégalomanes psychopathes.

Et revenir dans les rangs dudit mégalo-psychopathe ne l'aidait en rien à retrouver un sommeil paisible, s'agaça t-il, silencieusement.

Mais Severus Rogue était tout sauf un lâche. Il était hors de question qu'il fuie comme Igor Karkaroff. Il avait commis une terrible erreur il y a presque vingt ans, causé d'innombrables chagrins... Espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'Ordre du Phénix était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire afin d'espérer trouver un jour la paix de l'âme.

* * *

><p>Son encrier tenant miraculeusement en équilibre sur son genou gauche, Harry examina en critiquant le parchemin posé sur sa cuisse qu'il avait remplit avec ses pensées, ses angoisses et ses désillusions.<p>

_17 Septembre 1995, 5H._

_J'ai encore rêve de lui. Cédric. Il venait juste de se faire assassiner sous mes yeux puis il se réveillait et me disait que c'était ma faute. Il a entièrement raison._

_Moi et ma foutue noblesse de Gryffondor ! Pourquoi ai-je proposé que l'on prenne la Coupe ensemble ? Et à quoi cela à t-il mené ? Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Le nom de Cédric ne suscite plus que des têtes baissées et des condoléances vides de sincérité. _

_Cédric Diggory fut la première victime d'un futur règne de terreur et le ministère persiste à faire passer son meurtre pour un accident. _

_UN ACCIDENT !_

_C'est une insulte à sa mémoire._

_Et Ron et Hermione n'ont même plus l'air de se souvenir que Voldemort est de retour. Ils sont bien trop accaparés par leur petite histoire sentimentale, oublieux du monde extérieur. _

_Y compris moi._

_En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi Mme Weasley et Lupin ne voulaient pas qu'on rejoigne l'Ordre. Ils sont tellement immatures ! _

_Aujourd'hui nous avons eu Potion avec les Serpentards, d'habitude Ron se met toujours avec moi mais aujourd'hui il a dit :_

_''Mets toi avec Neville ! Moi je vais avec ma bibliothèque préférée.''_

_Il a cinq mois on m'aurait dit que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble, j'aurais dit ''Alléluia'' maintenant ce serait : "Misère !"_

_En parlant des nombreuses personnes qui m'ont complétement oublié... _

_Je croyais vraiment me tromper mais là je ne peux plus me leurrer. Dumbledore m'évite._

_Tout à l'heure, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir il est parti tellement vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait Voldy au derrière._

Harry déglutit.

_**J'ai eu**__ une horrible vision hier. Il y avait Voldemort et une bonne quinzaine de Mangemorts avec lui. Dont Rogue. Ils t__**ortur**__aient une famille moldue. C'est leur idée du sport, comme pendant la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ça me dégoûte._

_Je me demande encore comment j'arrive à regarder Rogue. Mais contrairement à la croyance estudiantine, il n'aime pas ça. Je l'ai senti._

_Ca me rassure un peu._ _J'ai l'impression qu'il est quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. S'il trouvait quelque chose, quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher, il se sentirait certainement mieux. _

_Une rédemption en quelque sorte._

_Enfin, je pensais que sortir avec Cho serait génial mais à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, le mot ''morbide" clignotte dans mon esprit._

_Je pourrais continuer des heures encore mais je pense que je me suis assez étalé._

_Harry Potter._

Harry expira longuement, son estomac se dénouant sensiblement. Sa respiration se ralentie, ses yeux papillonnèrent et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry dormait à point fermé.

* * *

><p>Severus était presque arrivé au pied de la tour d'astronomie lorsqu'il vit, assis dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre son étudiant honni : Harry -je-me-fiche-du-règlement- Potter, recroquevillé et assoupi.<p>

Furieux, il s'apprêtait à le secouer rudement et enlever cinquante points à la maison Gryffondor mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Cette expression chagrinée et torturée sur le visage endormi du fils de Lily Evans, peut-être.

Aussitôt que _son_ nom traversa son esprit, il le chassa immédiatement. Penser à _elle_ était trop douloureux, même après toutes ces années. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à regarder Harry Potter, son esprit dérivait inévitablement vers _elle_.

Lily, pensa t-il, nostalgique.

Evans, se corrigea t-il raisonnable.

Potter, se rappela t-il, grondeur.

Derechef, il s'approcha du garçon, cette fois-ci bien décider à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux -lui pourrir la vie. Mais il remarqua alors qu'il tenait un parchemin dans la main. Sans scrupule, il le prit délicatement et commença à lire.

A la fin de sa lecture, Severus Rogue était sûr d'au moins une chose.

Albus Dumbledore n'était qu'un abruti sénile.

Potter avait vécu une expérience traumatisante, assisté à l'assassinat d'un camarade et à la résurrection d'un meurtrier en puissance pourtant le vieil homme avait envoyé le garçon chez Pétunia Evans.

Pétunia Evans.

Quel réconfort, ricana t-il.

Rogue plia la lettre et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Ensuite, il regarda Harry pensivement puis soupira avec exaspération.

« _Locomotor mortis_. »

L'amenant dans ces appartements, il l'installa sur le canapé. Après cela, il s'assit sur son fauteuil, se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et veilla sur le sommeil troublé de son étudiant.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais chaleureusement remercier <span>La Ptite Coquine<span>, ma nouvelle correctrice qui a gentillement corrigé ces deux premiers chapitres. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus, ajoutés à leurs favoris ****et**** laissés des reviews****. Oui ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps que je ne pas publier, j'en suis vraiment trèèèèèès désolée. Dîtes-vous que le karma m'a déjà punie, je suis présentement à la fac et je déteste ça. Les cours en eux-même sont intéressants mais j'ai jamais autant baillé de ma vie. Pourquoi c'est tant silencieux, la fac ? Entrer dans un amphi, c'est comme entrer à l'église. **

**Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer davantage. Vous l'avez attendu un bail ce chapitre. Je l'ai tellement corrigé et recorrigé que je me suis dit, il est temps. Espérons qu'il sera à la hauteur.**

**Asphodel ! Aconit ! Ellébore ! Chrysopes !**

**Bon chapitre.**

**Chapitre 3 : Dans l'antre de l'ennemi...**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il se sentit immédiatement différent. Agréablement surpris, il en compris tout de suite la raison. Il n'était pas fatigué. Pour être précis, il se sentait reposé. Un soulagement sans nom déferla en lui et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne parvenait à se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi sans être assaillit par le souvenir de Cédric.<p>

Il coupa immédiatement court à ce chemin de penser. Il avait inexplicablement réussi à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, il ne souhaitait pas tenter le diable en repensant à la cause de ses cauchemars. Même s'il se doutait que ce n'était que partie remise, il préférait profiter de cette accalmie temporaire.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il n'était pas dans son dortoir, se rendit-il compte en louchant sur le plafond sombre.

Il se souvint alors s'être promené dans le château et s'être réfugié, les genoux contre la poitrine, dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Or, il était désormais allongé de tout son long sur un canapé en cuir. Instinctivement, il dégaina sa baguette comme une épée et se redressa. Il pointa le bout de bois devant lui, grimaçant. Il ne voyait même pas le bout de son nez. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer son environnement, sans résultat.

De l'autre main, il tapota à tâtons autour de lui pour retrouver ses lunettes. En vain. La peur commençait à lui tiraillait le ventre. Un serpentard était peut-être tombé sur lui et avait décidé de le mener à Voldemort. Ou bien...

« Vous avez bientôt terminé ? » demanda une voix froide derrière lui.

En parlant de serpentard...

Harry se tendit et resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Cette voix ne l'avait jamais inciter à baisser sa garde.

« Pourrais-je avoir mes lunettes, s'il vous plaît, monsieur ? » dit-il, d'une voix ferme.

Un poids léger atterrit sur ses genoux. Dépliant précipitamment les branches en fer, il posa les lunettes sur son nez avec soulagement. Et sursauta. En face de lui, le professeur Rogue l'obsevait avec une indifférence presque insultante. Une tasse de thé à la main, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Mais le résultat restait tout de même impressionnant et il faillit hésiter à le déranger. Faillit seulement.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda le jeune homme, en regardant autour de lui, curieux.

« Où sommes-nous,_ monsieur._ » le corrigea le maître des potions.

Harry soupira. Il avait passé une si bonne nuit de sommeil. Pourquoi Rogue voulait-il tellement le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Lui qui n'avait pas été de si bonne humeur depuis des semaines.

Il compta jusqu'à dix, déterminé à ne pas céder à son tempérament.

« Où sommes-nous, monsieur ? » répéta t-il alors, avec patience.

« Dans mes appartements. » répondit Rogue, de sa voix doucereuse.

« Oh ! » dit Harry, très étonné.

Les yeux de Rogue brillèrent de méchanceté.

« Votre rhétorique, M. Potter, à toujours eu le don de stimuler ma verve sarcastique. »

Et voici comment Severus Rogue ruina sa journée qui avait si bien commencé. Irrité, Harry se demanda si Rogue pouvait tenir une conversation sans insultes, ni commentaires désobligeants. Peu probable, sans aucun doute. Desespéré de faire quelque chose de ses mains, il ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya avec le coin de son T-shirt trop grand. Puis, vrillant son regard émeraude sur l'homme devant lui, et, d'un ton qu'il essaya de maintenir le plus respectueux possible, il demanda :

« Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous emmené ici, monsieur ? »

Mais Rogue ne répondit pas et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Grimaçant intérieurement, il crut que son professeur avait peut-être détecté l'insolence dans son regard. Insolence qu'il n'avait pas réussi à capter dans son ton. Il se prépara alors à une énième tirade contre les Gryffondors, contre son arrogance mais les mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de son aîné le laissèrent bouche-bée.

« Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Il parut ensuite réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire parce que son visage se renfrogna. Celui d'Harry s'éclaira.

« Vous connaissiez ma mère ? » demanda t-il, abasourdi.

« Potter, vous savez qu'il est interdit de se promener dans le château après le couvre-feu. » rétorqua sèchement le professeur.

« Vous changez de sujet. » dit Harry, d'une voix outrée.

L'idée que quelqu'un, et en particulier Rogue, puisse détenir des anecdotes sur sa mère et refuser de les partager avec lui créait une boule horrible dans le ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » le coupa Rogue.

« Vous deviez être assez proche d'elle pour vous souvenir de la couleur de ses yeux. » bafouilla t-il.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Continuez comme ça et Gryffondor n'aura définitivement plus aucune chance dans la course pour la Coupe des Maisons. »

Harry se tut, persuadé que le professeur ne manquerait pas de mettre à exécution à sa menace. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où Hermione, Neville et lui-même avaient perdu cinquante points chacun. Il ravala ses questions, amer.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda t-il alors, bien que l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère était toujours dans son esprit.

« Parce que je vous y ai emmené. » répondit Rogue, avec malice.

Harry pensa distraitement que s'il avait été un personnage de cartoon, son visage serait à présent rouge brique et prêt à d'exploser. Rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds mais Rogue était définitivement l'une d'entre elles. Il respira profondément.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené dans vos quartiers, monsieur ? » demanda Harry, calmement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut voir une expression résigné traverser le visage de son professeur. Naïvement, il pensa que l'homme allait lui délivrer la véritable raison. Mais cette expression disparue aussi vite et fut remplacée par son masque habituel.

Il allait mentir, Harry le savait. La remise en place de son air impassible le dénoncer autant que son visage innocent à lui.

« Je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Potter. Peu m'importe que vous en doutiez. » commença l'homme.

Harry eut la décence de paraître gêné.

« Et étrangement, » continua t-il, aveugle à ses gesticulements. « l'une des principales missions de l'Ordre est d'assurer votre sécurité. Ce qui est, d'après moi, une pure perte de temps étant donné l'ardeur que vous mettez à vous mettre en danger. »

La façon dont il le dit, comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il est jamais entendu fit naître en Harry une micro-vague d'affection pour son professeur. Lui au moins ne faisait pas semblant que bien-être lui importait.

Contrairement à Dumbledore et au reste des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, lui dit une petite voix.

Faire semblant était au combien plus douloureux que de ne pas se soucier du tout. Il le savait bien, cette technique avait été la préférée des Dursley lorsqu'il était enfant. Cette pensée le rendit hargneux.

« Si vous aviez peur que je me fasse un torticolis et que ne puisse pas me défendre contre Vol... »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » siffla l'ancien mangemort.

« ... demort lorsqu'il tentera à nouveau de m'assassiner vous auriez pu seulement me secouer et m'ôter une cinquantaine de points pour faire bonne mesure. » s'emporta l'adolescent.

« Et vous laisser gambader dans Poudlard ? » ricana t-il.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. L'un et l'autre sachant très bien que, dans son état d'esprit, il ne serait jamais retourné dans son dortoir. Même s'il avait perdu cinquante points. Mais Harry ne l'avoua pas à haute voix. Au lieu de cela, il se tortilla sous le regard soudainement insistant de l'homme devant lui.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêves à Mme Pomfresh, Potter ? » aboya Rogue, brusquement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« La potion de sommeil sans rêves n'est pas sensée être addictive ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil, clairement étonné d'apprendre qu'il écoutait vraiment en cours. Harry roula des yeux.

« En effet, Mr Potter. La potion de sommeil sans rêves, prise de nombreuses fois sur une courte période provoque une addiction et d'autres effets secondaires... désagréables, dirons-nous. Cependant, prise une fois de temps en temps, cette potion correctement préparée est sans danger. »

Il se leva rapidement mais gracieusement, faisant voltiger majestueusement sa cape derrière lui. Harry le suivit du regard. Ensuite, choqué et émerveillé, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il se trouvait dans les quartiers du plus terrifiant des professeurs de Poudlard.

Dans la Tour Gryffondor, les spéculations allaient de bon train sur la décoration des appartements de "la chauve-souris des donjons". Certains avançaient que les toiles d'araignées s'amassaient sur les murs et les plafonds, d'autres que les bibelots habituels que l'on mettait sur la cheminée étaient remplacés par des cadavres de grenouilles et d'ingrédients en tous genre conservés dans des bocaux. Il circulait même une légende, véhiculée par les élèves les plus âgés aux premières année selon laquelle Rogue emmenait dans ses quartiers les élèves les plus turbulents et que, dès lors, jamais plus ces élèves ne faisait perdre de points à leurs maisons.

Mais les appartements de Rogue était tout sauf sinistre, remarqua Harry en laissant son regard se promenait dans le salon.

Il ne traînait aucune toile d'araignée dans quelque coin que ce soit et il n'y avait aucun bocal sur la cheminée, constata t-il après avoir rapidement survolé le salon du regard. Les murs étaient beiges, une couleur neutre et Harry devina que dans l'intimité de ses appartements, le serpentard ne souhaitait pas entendre parler de rivalité des maisons, contrairement à la loyauté sans faille qu'il affichait en dehors de ces murs. Les fauteuils et le canapé en cuir étaient d'un noir de jaïs, contrastant avec la couleur pâle des murs. Le cuir du fauteuil que le professeur venait de quitter était légèrement écaillé, signe qu'il y avait passé de longues soirées assis, dans une profonde réflexion.

Peut-être essayant de se remettre d'une nuit de cauchemars éreintante, rêvassa le gryffondor.

« Tenez. » l'interrompit Rogue, qui s'était matérialisé devant ses yeux.

Il lui tendait une fiole. Harry en reconnut tout de suite le contenu. La potion de sommeil sans rêves. Potion qui, il s'en souvenait très bien, l'avait plongé dans l'inconscience des plus bienvenues après la Troisième Tâche.

« Merci » murmura Harry, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Parce que c'était certainement la chose la plus gentille qu'on est faite pour lui depuis des semaines. Bien que Rogue n'ait jamais prétendu être concerné par autre chose que son état physique (même si Harry pensait qu'il ne serait pas totalement opposé à une légère mutilation), il lui donnait quand même aujourd'hui une potion de sa propre réserve personnelle. Et il l'avait emmené dans ses appartements après l'avoir trouvé en dehors de son dortoir, après le couvre-feu. McGonnagall n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Mais Rogue, qui n'éprouvait que du dégoût envers lui, si.

La vue d'Harry devint floue. Il cligna des yeux puis, gêné par cet embarrassant affichage d'émotion, il détourna le regard. Maudissant intérieurement son manque de sommeil qui détraquait -mauvais terme, l'attaque était encore fraîche dans son esprit- ses émotions, il saisit la première occasion pour se soustraire au regard insistant qui l'intimidait.

« Vous avez fait tombé un parchemin. » marmonna t-il, en voyant le papier jauni sur le sol, près de la cheminée.

Avec hâte, Harry se laissa glisser hors du fauteuil. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait dudit parchemin à quatre pattes. Et se traita mentalement d'idiot pour se déplacer comme un bambin devant son professeur.

Rouge de honte, il agrippa le parchemin comme un naufragé s'agrippait à sa bouée.

En tournant et retournant le bout de papier, le gryffondor eut la surprise d'y voir son écriture désordonnée. Horrifié, il comprit aussitôt que le professeur avait profité de son sommeil pour lire ses pensées intimes. Il était au courant de ses cauchemars, de ses visions et de ce qu'il pensait de lui. De l'implosion de ses relations avec Ron et Hermione. L'horreur se mua rapidement en fureur.

Comment ose t-il ? fulmina Harry.

Il se releva si vite que des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux. Le parchemin fermement serré dans son poing, Harry sentit quatre longues années d'injustice remonter à la surface. Furibard, prêt à tempêter à s'en casser la voix contre son professeur, son regard accrocha deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Les mêmes que les siens.

Son discours incendiaire mourut sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait que deux photographies dans le salon du professeur Rogue. L'une représentait une femme brune, la mine fermée qui tenait un petit garçon par la main. L'autre représentait une belle rousse souriante aux yeux émeraudes.

La mère d'Harry.


End file.
